The present invention relates to a cognitive analytics engine, and more specifically, to dynamic cognitive issue archiving and resolution insight.
Analytics refers to the systematic analysis of data and is increasingly used in a variety of areas to discern patterns and gain insight into actions suggested by those patterns. For example, analytics are increasingly used in the management of computer systems to analyze and address issues arising in memory and other operational areas. In this context, analytics engine is a term that refers to the implementation of analysis tools that receive information to facilitate the management of computer systems.